A Queen Among Women
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: A little Sally/Poseidon shipweek blip. It's cute and slightly fluffy, not a story of how they met! Percy's sorta the main focus! Enjoy :D


**Oh my goodness! I'm glad I finally got this up, just in time for the end of Sally and Poseidon/Paul shipweek. This contains a little bit of both ships, but let me know how you like it. I'll try to do something for each shipweek...however it might be a little late considering the week! Please review and enjoy most of all :D ~ Bolts and Trees **

The water lapped over her toes and the sun was beginning to make its nightly descent into the water. Sally had remembered reading about some actress who had tragically lost her children, a daughter who ran away and a son who had mysteriously disappeared. Sally allowed her five year old son to sit along the shore and build his little sandcastles, poking little shells and sticks into them as decorations. She couldn't imagine what had possessed a young girl to run from her mom like that but Sally figured that it had to be a good reason, she had never liked that actress in particular anyway.

"Mama! Look what I made!" Percy grinned.

Sally smiled and walked over towards Percy to ruffle his hair and give him a hug, "It's wonderful sweetie."

"Can we go swimming?" Percy grinned looking up at her with hopeful green eyes that reminded Sally so much of the man she had met in that exact spot five years earlier.

"Sure, make sure you have your water shoes on." Sally smiled and watched as he ran up to the blanket to grab his water shoes and favorite floatie that looked like an alligator.

"I'm ready mama!" Percy grinned as he ran towards the breaking shallows.

Sally followed closely behind him not caring that her own green sundress was getting drenched in saltwater. She watched as Percy splashed around and giggled as the little fish swam up to him and nibbled at his toes. Sally couldn't imagine life without her little man, he brought some joy to her life much like his father had for those few months she had known him.

She knew who he was, she knew he was the god of the sea, she knew that Zeus was already mad at Poseidon for creating Percy. She knew that his leave of absence was for the best.

"Mama look!" Percy giggled as a dolphin calmly swam around Percy, nudging him with its nose and splashing with its tail.

Sally smiled and allowed Percy to play with the dolphin for a moment and then decided that it was starting to get late and she didn't like to be in the water at night. She allowed Percy to say goodbye to the dolphin and she swore she saw it wink at her with a sea green eye the way Poseidon had years earlier.

Once on shore Sally wrapped a towel around Percy and gathered their beach stuff. Percy carried his toys and goggles, "Mama can we go get ice cream?"

Sally shrugged, "Sure, I guess we can go get ice cream."

Percy hugged his mother's legs tightly and grinned at her, "Thanks mama!"

Sally smiled and buckled Percy into his car seat and drove him to the ice cream parlor, "What flavor?"

"The blue one!" Percy smiled pointing to the Blue Moon ice cream that was sitting at the front of the display. His father's favorite ice cream had been Poseidon's instant favorite the first time he had tried ice cream upon Sally's request.

Sally ordered her own and she and Percy enjoyed their ice cream together. Percy then looked at his mother, "Mama, did daddy like ice cream."

Sally smiled, "He loved it, in fact his favorite was the blue kind."

Percy gave her his adorable, ice creamy, toddler grin, "Really?! Then the blue kind will be my favorite forever!"

Sally smiled and wiped the ice cream mustache that her son had now acquired off his face, "Sounds like a plan."

"Where is daddy?" Percy asked curiously, his little green eyes looked conflicted.

"He had to leave and got lost at sea." Sally said sadly.

"Lost at sea? Was he an explorer?!" Percy asked excitedly.

Sally smiled, "Yes your father was an explorer."

She couldn't exactly tell Percy his father was the Greek god Poseidon who wanted to send him off to this camp where she'd never see him. She wanted to keep her son as close to her as she could.

"Like a pirate?" Percy asked with a hopeful grin.

Sally laughed, "No honey, he was more like Aquaman."

Percy grinned and pulled the figurine out of his pocket, "Really daddy was like Aquaman?"

"In a way." Sally smiled, "Come on, finish your ice cream."

Percy didn't object and finished his ice cream quickly before yawning and announcing to his mother that he was sleepy. Sally carried him out to the car and then into the cabin when they got there. She quickly gave Percy a bath and sent him off to bed after telling him a quick story about Aquaman that she had made up on the spot and got ready for bed herself.

In the middle of the night she could hear giggling coming from Percy's room, she had taken the couch. She quietly crept towards the door and found Poseidon sitting there tickling his son, who unfortunately wouldn't have any recollection of the event. Sally knew that it was dangerous for Percy to know who he truly was.

"Mama! Tell him to stop!" Percy giggled as the man smiled and attacked with another volley of tickles.

Sally smiled and looked at Poseidon willing him to stop. Poseidon stopped tickling his son and walked over to Sally, "Sally, I was hoping to see you."

"Well you came to the right place." she smiled before giving him a hug.

"Unfortunately this is the last time I'll ever be able to do this, as he gets older the mist won't take affect as it does right now. This is the last time I can visit him and convince him that he's dreaming this." Poseidon frowned.

Percy was staring at him from the bed, "Are you Aquaman?"

Poseidon turned and chuckled, "No, but I personally know Aquaman."

Percy's little eyes widened and he grinned, "Really?! Can you tell him I said hi?"

Poseidon nodded, "Anything for you Perseus."

"It's Percy." Percy frowned in distaste at his full name.

Poseidon chuckled, "I'm sorry Percy."

Soon enough Percy was falling asleep once more and Poseidon decided that it was time he started to leave. He stood facing Sally, "It was nice to see you again Sally."

Sally smiled and nodded, "Same to you Poseidon."

He kissed her softly before telling Sally to avert her eyes and disappearing in a gold flash. She went to go check on Percy who was sleeping with a huge grin on his face as if he were having a pleasant dream. She kissed his head and smoothed down his hair before deciding to get some sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Sally took Percy to Central Park one day after school. It was one of his favorite things to do, especially because he loved sitting down by the ponds and listening and watching the fish that decided to come talk to him. Percy was seven at the time and still didn't understand why the fish called him the Prince of the Sea. It confused him but he went along with it and even had his own tank of fish at home, his favorite thing in the entire world.<p>

Sally watched as he walked over to a blonde boy with a ball. The blonde boy had elfish features and smiled at him, "Thanks kid."

"Do you wanna play catch?" Percy asked curiously.

The boy nodded, "Sure thing kid."

Sally watched as Percy played catch and then noticed a little girl, about the same age as Percy, playing on the swings with another young girl who looked familiar. Sally shook it off and continued to watch Percy play with the boy.

"What's your name kid?" the blonde boy asked.

"Percy. What's yours?" Percy asked as he tossed the ball back.

"I'm Luke." he smiled.

Percy smiled and then looked over at his mom who was waving him over, "I've gotta go! Maybe I'll see you again!"

Luke smiled, "Maybe kid."

Percy grinned and ran towards his mom remembering the conversation he and Luke had. Luke said that Percy was like him and his friends, their dads sucked and Percy shouldn't worry about him as much as he did. So Percy decided then and there that he was going to stop looking at his father as the hero he thought he was and decided that maybe Luke was right, maybe his father was the bad guy. He did leave after all.

"Who was that?" Sally asked.

"A boy named Luke, he's like me." Percy said as they walked towards their small apartment.

"How's that?" Sally asked as they stopped by a pretzel vendor.

"His dad is like mine. He left." Percy said, "Luke told me not to worry about him. He's a loser anyway."

Sally frowned as they continued walking, "Your father is not a loser Perseus."

Percy didn't like the use of his full name considering that Sally only ever used it when she was disappointed or angry with him, "I'm sorry mom, I just figured that since he left..."

"Your father had to leave Percy, it wasn't his choice." Sally replied ripping off part of the pretzel and handing it to him.

Percy didn't say another thing about his father as they walked back to their small apartment. Percy sat in front of his fish tank and watched the little fish swim in and out of their little caves and volcanoes. Sally made Percy's favorite fish sticks and allowed him to watch the Discovery Channel considering that there was a fish documentary on. He giggled hysterically and Sally couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Years later Percy's fifteenth birthday was underway. Paul and Sally had everything they needed for the party, Paul grilled burgers, and Sally baked Percy's favorite birthday cake. She had found Paul by chance in an English class she had been taking at a local community college and they instantly fell for one another.<p>

"Happy birthday Percy." Sally smiled as she set the blue cake in front of him.

Percy smiled, "Thanks mom, Paul."

"It was no problem." Paul smiled as he held the video camera he was holding, "Now blow out your candles so we can have some of that delicious cake."

After Percy blew out his candles there was a knock on the door. Sally went to go answer it and was shocked to find Poseidon standing there. Sally looked over her shoulder at Percy who was enjoying his cake, "Percy you have a visitor!"

Percy got up from the table and frowned when he considered the awkwardness of the situation. His mother and her new boyfriend and his father all in the same room.

"Hello Sally, Percy. Happy birthday." he smiled.

Sally invited Poseidon in and after a very awkward introduction and a couple mixed up names Poseidon enjoyed his cake and smiled. He had made sure that Sally met Paul, she deserved someone like him. He had sent Paul to Sally making sure that they had met the night they did. He made sure that everything went correctly for them and wouldn't allow Aphrodite to meddle like she usually did. However he would still remember their time at the beach very fondly, Sally was, after all, a queen among women.


End file.
